


in the Nothingness

by stardustsx



Series: author's imagining of tommy and wilbur's reunions (in less than 1k words) [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bittersweet Ending, Character Death, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, Protective Wilbur Soot, Reunions, Sad, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like men, slight comfort more hurt, written after march 1st streams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustsx/pseuds/stardustsx
Summary: tommy wakes up in a nothingness. fortunately, there's someone here who can take care of him
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: author's imagining of tommy and wilbur's reunions (in less than 1k words) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190651
Kudos: 52
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	in the Nothingness

in the Nothingness, a figure in a dark cloak sits with legs crossed. he’s partially floating, with a guitar on his lap, gently humming and playing a familiar tune.

suddenly, someone else appears. a young boy, with bright blond hair, and dull blue eyes. he gasps, when he sees the figure.

“wilbur?” he croaks out, voice shaking and harsh, as if not used for a while. “how— where am i?”

the guitar disappears from man’s grip. he gets up, and looks at the boy, sorrow apparent in his eyes.

the living ones proved him right once again. they couldn’t be trusted with important things.

“when i said see you soon, tommy,” wilbur starts gently, “i didn’t mean it to be this soon. not like this. it was supposed to be me who joined you, not you who joined me.”

tommy runs, straight at wilbur, and grasps his coat tightly, hiding his face in his adopted brother’s chest. he cries, for his teenagehood that never was, for the life, that no person his age should have gone through.

“don’t worry, tommy,” wilbur murmurs, brushing the blond’s hair with his hand gently. “we will be out of here. no matter what it takes, we will be out of here, and then whoever did this to you...” his eyes shine with something dangerous for a second, something that he hasn’t felt since he died. “what i did to l’manberg will be a child’s play in comparison.”

**Author's Note:**

> another one!! ik its also short but its also something, isn't it? :DD and im proud of it, too, so!!!
> 
> i hope you all enjoyed!!! and authors' best food is always comments so!! please spare some if you can :DD


End file.
